Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: ' '''Appearance: ' '''Personality: History: ''' '''Family: Extras: Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here *Name: Robinkit *Discription: black tabby tom with green eyes. http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSXBRL09P9LCTQcHssFtZ31aEW1qa45Dl57r40xWcrs7ZvW5VJSCzQoMo0 *Personality: wise, kind and a bit arrogant. *Family: Mother: Dappleforce, Father: Duststripe *Sister:Creamkit *History: clan-born *Extras: no *---- *Name: Creamkit *Appearance: cream colored she-cat with ice blue eyes *Personality: funny, sweet, and kind *Family: Mother: Dappleforce, Father: Duststripe, Brother: Robinkit *History: clan-born *Extras: no Written for Cinder. '''Approved! -- Rainy Talk Blog 16:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Moonheart Rank: StarClan cat Appearance: A white, short-furred cat with light blue eyes Personality: Sweet, goofy, and supportive History: Born with a heart full of kindness and as big as the Moon is how this StarClan cat earned her name as a kitten. While trying to save a black kit in the Alley, she was killed by a rogue. When she arrived in StarClan, she vowed never to let Darkkit out of her sight. Family: Roseheart (Younger sister.) Extras: None. Name: Roseheart Rank: StarClan cat Appearance: A rose-red, short-furred cat with green eyes Personality: Always jealous of her older sister Moonheart. History: When Roseheart was a kitten, she became more and more jealous about her older sister getting what she wanted - a dream. So in the alley, she killed her sister, hoping she would never visit. But , in the Alley battle, upon seeing her sister and realizing she was in StarClan, she decided to go and join her. So now Roseheart is watching over Darkkit with her sister, no longer jealous. Family: Moonheart (Older sister.) Extras: None. Name: Rosefur Rank: Rogue/Warrior Appearance: A short-furred, light red cat with blue, kind eyes Personality: Kind, always ready to help a friend in need, and, like Moonheart, supportive History: Born a rogue, Rosefur wandered about NightClan, looking for a way to escape Roseheart. Upon seeing Roseheart fall, Rosefur knew she was finally free and rid of the jealous cat. She lives on as a warrior of NightClan. Family: Unknown Extras: A spark of courage in her eyes and extra sharp claws. Name: Skywhisker Appearance: she can switch her appearance from a beautiful tawny blue she-cat with green and blue eyes to a silver and white tabby she-cat with blue and green eyes. Personality: sweet, funny and always on top of things. History: She belonged to a man who was a scientist. He had two other cats named Zap and Bolty, she was known as Sky. Then she was white with her blue and green eyes. She, Zap, and Bolty, all hung out in the lab. One day there was an explosion, which left all three cats super-natural in some way. Zap could send electricity through his paws, Bolty could summon storms, and control the weather, and Sky got the ability to switch her appearance. She later lived with Zap and Bolty in the woods for a while. She later had Zap's kits. One of the kits died, the other was a tom that could switch appearance's and send sparks from his paws. Soon, Zap took his son, Sparky, to live with another twoleg. Soon after, Sky had two kits with Bolty, twin girls who could control the weather. Bolty took the girls, Claire and Whisper, to the neighboring house of Zap. Sky continued living as a loner and soon got excepted into NightClan as a Warrior. Family: Mate: Zap (Formerly), Bolty (formerly), Kits: Sparky, Claire, Whisper. Extras: she can change her pelt appearance. Cinder Talk 03:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Cinder? Before I accept this, you're gonna have to change the history and pick one appearence. Sorry!{Mistybird Talk Name: 'Flowerblossom '''Rank: ' Warrior '''Appearance: ? Personality: Happy, gentle, yet fierce. Friendly. History: Kittypet born. Family: unknown Extras: small, pretty, gray-and white she-cat. Approved! And appearance is what you put in extras; how she looks. :D Rainy Talk Blog 17:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) TANGLE WANTS AN ELDER! Name: Sunstorm Rank: Elder Appearance: Ginger tabby she-cat with white patches due to old age. Personality: Loves kits. Pretty much loves everyone. She is the most friendly elder you could meet. History: She once trained as a Medicine Cat Apprentice, but quit to be a Warrior. Family: N/A Extras: She has a small part of her tail missing, but won't tell anyone why. 11:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) And may I say, NightClan looks beautiful. Approved! ~Misty Name: Rowankit Rank:Kit Appearance: A sleek, pale she-cat with sea-blue eyes. Personality: She is a brave cat who likes to investigate her environment but she can throw a large fit. History: Clan-born Family: Dead Extras:None -Creekstone12 Approved! Rainy '' Talk Blog 02:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Name: '''Rivertail Rank: Queen Appearance: A silver coated she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes. Personality: Friendly, protective, secretive. History: Originally a loner, Rivertail came into NightClan as a queen, holding an unknown tom's kits. Family: Moonheart (Brother) Extras: None. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 19:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ''Approved! '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 02:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Jetfeather Rank: Loner/former warrior Appearance: Black she-cat with dark brown/black eyes, a white neckruff and tailtip. Personality: Eccentric, has an acerbic/dry sense of humour, has a low self-esteem, blunt, shrewd, relatively serious, gets caught up in a lot of things, thinks about a lot of random things History: She used to be a warrior, except left the Clan after hearing a group of cats whispering mean things about her. Family: Unknown Extras: She used to be a rogue, then became a warrior, then a loner. ' ' ''' Accepted~ Name: '''Star Rank: Loner Appearance: A ginger, fire-coated she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Personality: Mysterious, timid, hot-headed, eco-friendly. History: Star was abandoned by her parents when she was only six moons old. She struggled to find food, but learnt the ways to live. Family: Unknown Extras: None. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 15:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) name: Bassstripe Rank queen appearence: jet black cat with dappled of silver an green eyes personality: happy peepy and good in a crisis history: was a loner by the name of wish but feel in love with Greenleaf who is now dead she was expecting his kits, found out about his death, Then joined nightclan family; mate: Greenleaf kits: heck if she knows there not even born yet! Limekit Extras none Lulerb03 This is for Spotty02 :3 Name: Snow Rank:Loner/Rogue Age:2 moons Appearance: pure white tom kit with ice blue eyes Personality:Happy.Kind.Adventurous. Sometimes he is depressed History:His mother died in childbirth. His father was killed by a fox. He has been living alone for his entire life. Extras: he has frost powers (although he rarely uses them) Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 00:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Name: Foxkit Rank: kit Apperance: Looks like a normal red fox; she-cat Personality: She likes to be in high places such as cliffs and trees, look down on other cats. Sometimes she gets sadwhen she is mistaken for an ACTUAL fox. History: Clanborn Family: Brothers: Treekit Goldentail Sister: Firekit and Silverkit (silverkit is below) Mother: Sunfur Extras: one of Sunfur's two unborn kits _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Silverkit Rank: kit Aperance: A silver she cat with pale green eyes Personality: She is very shy, and rarely talks. She doesn't like people yelling and people scare her. Though she likes people when they are kind to her. History: Clanborn Family: Same as foxkit (above) Extras: Same as foxkit Both by Awesome Alicorn Approved! Mistybird Talk Name:Maplefire Rank:StarClan Warrior Apperance:Golden she-cat with dark green eyes Personality:Bold and kind History:Is Clanborn, died of sickness Family:? Extras:Would have been Medicine Cat Aprentice but a warrior's life suited her better(Just like Hollyleaf). By Icyleaf2234 Approved! Mistybird Talk Foxpaw Apprentice Reddish-brown tom with blue eyes Foxpaw's always very independent, never relying on anyone other than himself. He feels like the only way to get things done is to do them yourself, as someone could betray you at anytime. He can be generous, but cats hardly ever see him being generous. Foxpaw is very optimistic and enthusiastic, however. He's very courageous, feeling the need to get things over with. Sometimes, in his rush, he gets rather short-tempered and impatient. His parents, before they died, truly thought he should slow down and enjoy life. Foxpaw wishes to believe he was fully Clanborn - he's part rouge, part Clanborn. His mother was normally kind towards him - but she hated Ivystar, and took away one of her lives, causing his mother to be exiled - afterwards killing herself. It didn't hit him as hard as it did his brother, but he became closer to his father. He died about a moon after. On the inside, Foxpaw's really battered and bruised. His mother, before getting exiled, went insane, and changed her name to Licani. His father's name was Frogspots. Foxpaw may appear the same as his brother - on the inside, they're as different as can be. Approved by the creator! Mistybird Talk Owlpaw Apprentice Reddish-brown tom with wide blue eyes. It is difficult for Owlpaw to open up and have a close emotionally fulfilled relationship with someone because they are so closed off emotionally and physically to the world. This is driven by his fear of trust. It causes built up anger and resentment inside, the contradictory nature really takes a toll on him and he can have a negative outlook on life, thinking that life is just too hard and miserable. This is unfortunate because when good experiences are to be had, Owlpaw is skeptical of cats and his surroundings. He experiences tunnel vision due to his depressed outlook and he misses the nice things and happy experiences in life that make it worth living. In addition to lack of trust for cats, Owlpaw is deeply sensitive and easily hurt, this is reason why he has his defense shell in place, to avoid being hurt by others. Owlpaw lives in the past. He holds past events close to him and often dwells on the past. He have to learn to let go and live in the present instead of spending his time being sick with nostalgia. Part rouge, part Clanborn. His mother, before getting exiled, went insane, and changed her name to Licani. His father's name was Frogspots. He was named Owlkit because as soon as he was born, he tried to get away from everyone. (Don't put this on the page.) He would've been Icepaw, as he's as fragile as Ice, but Rainy took that name. :3 Approved by the creator! Mistybird Talk ---- Name: Nightfire Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black tom with bright ginger flecks and striking amber eyes Personality: Sometimes cold and harsh towards people who annoy him COUGHScarletpawCOUGH, but very good hunter History: He used to be a loner named Night. When his parents died and left him to care for his younger sister, Scarlet, they almost died of starvation. Then he met a NightClan cat, Pinefoot, who was glad to take him in and be his mentor. When Pinefoot died, he was devastated. Pinefoot was his best friend as well as his mentor. Family: Sister, Scarletpaw Extras: None Name: Scarletpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Dark ginger she-cat Personality: Bouncy and happy, sometimes annoying History: loner Family: Brother, Nightfire Extras: None Name: Pinefoot Rank: StarClan warrior Appearance: pale brown she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes. Personality: Kind and caring History: She died in a fire. Nightfire tried to save her, and almost died himself, but in the end there was nothing he could do. Family: None Extras: none CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 18:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Nightshadow Rank:Warrior Appearance: Skinny jet-black she-cat with a bushy tail and blue green eyes Personality: She is somewhat quiet and reserved around those she doesn't know, but will open up to be funny and a loyal friend as soon as you get to know her. She is very rebellious, and doesn't hesitate to stand up for what is right. History: She is clanborn, with one sister. Family: Silverfire (sister) Extras: None I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 23:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :) '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 19:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ________________________ Name: Runningfoot Rank: StarClan cat Appearance: White she-cat with black smudges on her back. She has amber eyes. Personality: Runningfoot is caring, sweet, and quick to act. She wants to help every cat she can. She is rather shy. She believes in what she thinks is right. History: Clanborn, no siblings. She died when she was hit by a monster. Family: Foxtail (mother, deceased) Leopardclaw (father, deceased) Extras: None Hear me RAWR. Mew. 'Approved! '''Rainy' '' Talk Blog 16:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Lavender Rank: Loner Appearance: Small golden tabby with light-blue eyes. Personality: She is sweet and kind, but also very protective of her friends and family. History: Was a kittypet, but her owner was an old lady and she died. Family: N/A Extras: She is expecting kits and is very close to giving birth. She got her name because she was found in a lavender bush. 05:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Accepted! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 05:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Firebloom Rank: warrior Appearance: orange she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Kind but fierce. Cares for her friends and family. History: Once a loner but found NightClan Family: N/A Extras: None. ''Approved!!! '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 16:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Redstorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dark ginger tom with a black tail tip and feet. History: Clanborn Family: Foxfoot (sister, dead) ---- Name: Foxfoot Rank: StarClan Appearance: Pale she-cat with darker ginger paws History: Killed by a rogue. Extras: None Both are mine '''Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit! ---- I'm creating these cats now, but I'm not gonna use them for a while. They're part of my story with Lavender. Name: Rose Rank: Loner Appearance: Light-grey she-cat with blue eys. She is very emotional and is easily worried and stressed. History: Like Lavender, she also was a kittypet, but her owner died. When she became a loner, she met and befriended Lavender and they became travelling companions. She understands why Lavender left, but is lonely on her own. Family: None. Extras: None. Name: Banjo Rank: Rogue. Appearance: Black tom with piercing blue eyes. History: He used to be mates with Lavender. He also knows Thornpelt, as he was friends with him when Thornpelt was exiled. Family: Lavender (former mate), unborn kits. Extras: None. 02:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Rainy Talk Blog 02:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ________________ Name: '''Darkwing '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. '''History: '''Clan-born. Got into fights often, but still loyal warrior. '''Family: '''Tinyfoot (mother, deceased) Longstripe (father, deceased) '''Extras: '''None Behold . . . the Eevee! ''Approved! Rainy '' Talk Blog 03:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Name: Flamepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: orange she-cat with green eyes. Whit tail and paws. History: Clan-born. Very loyal. Family: Brother who died, Parents who left. Extras: None. ''Approved! Rainy '' Talk Blog 03:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name: Ivynose Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver tabby she-cat History: Born as a loner, later moved to NightClan after being driven from her home in a hollow tree by another cat. Family: Two unknown loners, one unnamed, deceased kit. Extras: Quiet. Narcissistic. Stoic. 05:34, 07/11/2013 Approved! User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCranehert/Sig Emberpaw Apprentice Dark gray, almost black tom with golden eyes, and one pure black paw. Emberpaw loves the new and extraordinary, despising dull, regular routines and if this is what they are faced with, they will simply create their own drama and excitement. This makes him prone to stir up a situation out of nowhere just for something to keep his vivacious temperament satisfied. Emberpaw has an amazing ability to bounce back from any feelings of despair or unfortunate events. Emberpaw does not like to be unhappy, it hurts his pride; causing him to take matters into his own paws and make things right again. He was born as a kittypet - his twolegs were nothing near kind to him, and he ran away. His parents were more well-treated kittypets, and Emberpaw's siblings, Misty, Holly, Flight, and Dust, all escaped before adoption. Dust was killed, Misty, at one moon old joining the clan, believes to have other siblings. Flight and Holly's werabouts were unknown. Approved by creator... ~Misty Name: Barley Rank: Elder Appearance: a black and white tom. Personality: he is very lazy, sometimes so lazy he won't get up for half a day. He doesn't like when gets the smallest bit of food. Sometimes to esdrop on cats that think they are alone. He sometimes doesn't speak in a conversation he is in. He just tends to stay quiet. He is depressed by his dramtic history History: once a loner on a farm, until he saw his owner committed suicide and the farm caught on fire. He got saved while in a hunger coma by NC. Family: Died in fire Extras: Doesn't like someone talking about his depressing history By Awesome Alicorn -------- Name: Branchpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Brown tom with black streaks and paws Personality: Cautious, doesn't like making mistakes, quiet. History: Parents were killed by rogues, brother run over by a monster. Family: Hailclaw (father, dead), Shinepelt (mother, dead), Snowpaw (sister, alive) and Scorchpaw (brother, dead). -------- Name: Snowpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Grey she-cat with white flecks on pelt and white chest. Personality: Hyper, energetic, talkative, not at all like her brother, Branchpaw. History: Parents were killed by rogues, brother run over by a monster. Family: See Branchpaw. ---------- Name: Scorchpaw Rank: StarClan Appearance: Black tom with amber eyes Personality: Gets stressed easily, nervous. history: killed by a monster Family: See Branchpaw If I knew how to make a sig, I would, but I can't, so deal with it (talk) 22:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 22:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Name: Archpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Jet black tom with very minor silver streaks and amber eyes. He has no markings at all on him, and his fourth toe on one back paw is held permenantly in an arch History: Was found as a very young kit, but almost ready to become an apprentice. Personality: He likes to make friends and is very open, but he has to gain trust in you first. Family: None known Extras: None. The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 02:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'd like to join as: :Name: Skyfire :Rank: Warrior :Appearance: He is a dark brown tabby tom. He has short, dark brown tabby fur, with creamy stripes here and there, and highly defined dark brown stripes, almost black. The muzzle and markings around the eyes are a creamy shade of the pelt color, and the bridge is a creamy, orange-tinted shade. His eyes are a brownish yellowish amber, and the nose is a dark, slightly tinted pink. :History: Born to Daxter and Peach as a kittypet, along with his siblings Danny, Misty, Paul, Alexia, and the unnamed kit, Tony and his family was separated by the twolegs. However, Danny came along with Tony, and they grew up in another housefolk's care, although they still stayed in the same neighborhood. :Tony, unlike his siblings, quickly learned the name of each family member before they parted. Living a comfortable, rich life with his brother and the housefolk, he stayed with the twolegs until he and Danny explored the world outside the fence. After multiple visits to the wild, the two finally left the housefolk and set off to live alone in the wild, hoping for some adventure. :They quickly encountered a group of wild cats in the forest. Curious, Danny asked about their life, and a cat from the group explained the ways of "clan life" and started to go on talking about something named "StarClan". The cat then offered for the two to join, but Tony quickly declined, not wanting to jump into a foreign group without the confirmation that they were harmless. However, Danny quickly grew interested and was convinced that there was something called "StarClan", a place where dead cats go. Tony had to drag his brother away from joining, and from then on, he started calling him "Starstruck". :Deeper in the forest, they learned to hunt and fight on their own, but despite their skills, they were too young to defend themselves against any predators on their own. When the two were a little over six moons old, they encountered a badger, and Danny was killed by the large predator. Tony, shocked and frightened, ran away, lamenting over the death of his only companion. Since then, he lived alone, until he joined NightClan for help. He then earned his warrior name: Skyfire. :Personality: He is volatile, self-obsessed, and doesn't play well with others. MORE COMING SOON. :Family: ::Mother: Peach; deceased, residence unknown ::Father: Daxter; deceased, residence unknown ::Brothers: Danny; deceased, residence StarClan, Paul; living ::Sisters: Misty; living, Alexia; living, Mila; living ::Grandmother(s): Merida; status unknown, Minty; status unknown ::Grandfather(s): Dash; status unknown, Richie; status unknown ::Uncle(s): Timmy; status unknown, Cosmo; status unknown ::Aunt(s): Venia; status unknown :Extras: Once again based off someone.. 08:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Thistlekit (RPed by me) Rank: Kit Appearance: Black tom with spiky fur, hence his name. Personality: TBA Family: Banjo (father), Lavender (mother), Maplekit (sister), Seakit (brother), Oakkit (brother), Cherrykit (sister). Seakit (RPed by Jet) Rank: Kit Appearance: A brown Scottish Fold with a white face and tail and green eyes. Personality: TBA Family: See Thistlekit Cherrykit (RPed by Shadow Force) Rank: Kit Appearance: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with kitten blue eyes. Personality: TBA Family: See Thistlekit. Oakkit (RPed by Icy) Rank: Kit Appearance: TBA (awaiting reply from Icy- I know he is a tom) Personality: TBA Family: See Thistlekit Maplekit (RPed by Ninja) Rank: Kit Appearance: TBA (awaiting reply- I know Maplekit is a she-cat) Personality: TBA Family: See Thistlekit 00:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Name: Aotearoa Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Curly-haired white-furred tom with two larger curls on either side of his head, jade green eyes and a red collar with a bell hanging off it. ''' '''Personality: Mostly cheerful, has a reasonably good relationship with everyone, but when extremely aggraviated, annoyed or depressed can change drastically. History: He belongs to a monomanic person who likes chemical explosions and geography/random words noone can really understand. He dislikes going into the forest, because he often loses his sheep in there, but after some persuading from Russia and Noru, he is beginning to enjoy going there, to the annoyance of some NightClan cats. Family: Guardian: England Extras: He has a bunch of tiny sheep that seem to go everywhere with him that his owner accidentally mutated, and gave to him to see what would happen Accepted~ ---- Name: Rosethorn Rank: warrior Appearance: white she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: can be sweet but is tuff and won't give up without a fight. Familly: TBA 20:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shallowpaw Rank: Apprentice, former kittypet Appearance: Black tom Personality: Shy and brave History: Kittypet who's owner died Family: Unknown Extras: None --How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 14:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Firekit Rank: Kit Appearance: Ginger tom, green eyes. Personality: Will be shown to be compassionate for friends and Clanmates. History: Firekit was born to two loners... the father, he never knew. His mother ended up dead from a fox attack... at three moons. Once he was taken in by the patrols... his story began. Family: Both loners. One dead, one missing. *needs a foster mother* Extras: None. Loudclaw 04:44, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Approved! IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart